


Lesson

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga), Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Archival Fic, Community: kink_bingo, Desperation Play, Don't copy to another site, M/M, penance/punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: Kenren learns his lesson.
Relationships: Kenren Taishou/Tenpou Gensui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Back to working on moving stuff over from the spambot...this one's from my 2009 blackout kink_bingo card.

Well, he was in for it now. Not that he hadn't known that at the time, but what was he supposed to do? Let a kid barely out of his sickbed go off to battle giants? Sure, Nataku was a tough little bastard, but there were limits. And watching the kid's father lick up the Emperor's praise when it'd been won with his son's blood and effort, not his own, was pretty much Kenren's limit, not to put too fine a point on it.

Which was how he'd landed himself in Marshal Tenpou's office, tied to a chair and thinking that he really shouldn't have bugged Tenpou into giving him all that sake. _For the pain_ , he'd insisted with his best pitiful look, but really just because the Marshal could afford the good stuff. Only now his bladder was about to burst, and he'd sent Goku in chase of Tenpou, who'd probably gone off to collect his own beating at Li Touten's hands. Or else to collect Li Touten's head; if it ever came down to a fair fight between the two, his money was definitely on Tenpou.

Fuck. Tenpou wasn't going to be happy with him when he got back. And he _really_ had to piss.

He sort of expected to see the Marshal return with Goku, but apparently the runt had gotten packed off to his keeper again, because when Tenpou slipped back into the office, he was alone. Alone and sporting one hell of a bruise on one cheek, as if the ruffled hair wasn't clue enough.

"Aw, damn," Kenren greeted the man with a morose sigh. "And here I had my money on you."

Tenpou snorted, closing and locking the door behind him. Bad sign. _Good_ sign was the brief hint of a smirk just before his expression went solemn. "I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to start a war yet."

And that's what it'd amount to, if they challenged Li Touten with any seriousness. Kenren wasn't blind. He was just an optimist, that's all.

"Yeah," he said, slumping in his bonds, the bandages Tenpou had had an overenthusiastic Goku wrap him up in. "It'd sort of interfere with my busy social schedule, but make sure you pencil me in if you ever set a date."

"You'll be at the top of my list," Tenpou promised, amused.

"Great. Now let me up, huh? I've got to piss like you wouldn't believe."

"Let you up?" Tenpou looked surprised. "But we haven't finished discussing your performance before the Emperor."

Kanzeon's _tits_. Tenpou intended to torture him after all.

"Tenpou--"

"Though I've been acting as your deputy, you are still my subordinate, you realize," Tenpou reminded as he left the door, ambling over with his hands in his pockets and smiling when Kenren groaned. "What you do reflects on me. You're hot-headed, impulsive--"

"Seriously, Ten--"

"--altogether impossible to control. Maybe what you need is to learn some patience," Tenpou purred. "Discipline."

One part of Kenren wanted to cry, _No, not that, anything but that_. The rest of him wanted to hear Tenpou say 'discipline' again.

"I...." Wasn't quite sure what Tenpou wanted to hear. _Sorry I got you involved_ would get him kicked out faster than he could say 'idiot,' and he was maybe a little sorry, but mostly not. Tenpou was already involved, and it was good to know the man had his back. "Didn't mean to make you look bad," he settled on at last, staring contritely up through his lashes at the man looming over him. They were pretty much of a height when they were both standing, but when Tenpou got that feline smile and that glint in his eyes, his sheer presence made him seem ten feet tall.

"Hm," Tenpou murmured, patent disbelief in his voice as he reached out to stroke Kenren's cheek. His own bruises were still tender, but he didn't flinch away and Tenpou didn't try to hurt him, fingers delicate as they ghosted over purpling abrasions. "You're very used to doing as you like, aren't you?"

"Yeah, uh...that's sort of why I got transferred here, remember?"

Tenpou's thumb caressed his lower lip, pausing just where it was split, salt stinging in the cut. Reflex made him try to lick the irritant away, but habit made him curl his tongue around the offending digit instead, sucking it into his mouth as his eyes went half-closed in concentration. Sometimes it really sucked to have a war god's spirit trapped in a river god's body, but anytime he could get his mouth on Tenpou, that sort of made it all worthwhile.

Tenpou smiled, stroked the pad of his thumb over Kenren's tongue...and slid it just as suddenly away, dropping both hands to his belt while Kenren stared on hungrily, shifting uncomfortably on the hard wooden chair. Already half-erect, he winced as his stiffening prick battled and lost to tight denim, his cock bent at an angle he couldn't relieve with his arms strapped firmly to his sides. Agonizingly slow, Tenpou eased down his zipper, smirk growing as Kenren swallowed in anticipation.

"I remember," Tenpou said mildly, not so much shattering his untouchable image by pulling his dick out as making it something to recall in loving detail on cold winter nights. Tenpou in his eccentric lab coat and spotless scientist's drag, all buttoned up except for the hard cock in his fist. "I also recall you had more than enough time before the meeting to speak with me first."

Aw, hells. Now he sounded like the dragon.

"Plausible deniability," he rattled off quickly, wanting to shoot a learned-his-lesson grin at the other man and finding he couldn't tear his eyes away from Tenpou's cock. Gods, he wanted that, and he leaned forward without thinking, only to be pulled up short by the bandages he'd been half embalmed with.

"You're missing the point." Tenpou didn't sound angry, but he managed to pull his eyes up anyway, surprising a look of friendly consternation on the other man's face. Stepping closer, Tenpou rested his free hand on Kenren's shoulder, straddling his knees. Gods, if he'd just come a little closer--

"What's, ah...what's that?"

"That if you'd talked to me first--" and fuck politeness, he couldn't hold Tenpou's eyes when he saw the first flex of that white-sleeved arm "--I could have gotten you what you wanted."

Fuck. Tenpou was stroking himself slowly, thumb dragging up as Kenren watched to rub against his slit, smearing a slick line down the underside of his shaft. This close he could smell it, the musk of skin and sex, and he'd never been more uncomfortably hard.

"Goujun said the same thing," he said distractedly, tongue clumsy in his mouth.

"Goujun's no fool," Tenpou replied, tightening his hand on the upstroke and rolling his hips into his fist.

"You think...." Well, one of them might be. He kept losing his train of thought. "You really think the Emperor would've listened?"

"I think the Emperor," Tenpou said sweetly, "would have jumped at the chance to let you risk your life if he thought he might be rid of you."

Oh. He hadn't thought of it like that.

"Mm," Tenpou hummed, almost a moan, his hand tightening on Kenren's shoulder. "He wouldn't have known you're more than up to the challenge."

Oh, gods, was he ever.

"So you see...I'm disappointed, General. I thought we'd become a team," he added, voice going breathy as he sped his strokes, "but it seems you prefer to do things alone."

"Nuh...uh, not really," he said with a distracted grin, leaning forward again as far as his bonds would allow. So fucking close--if he flicked his tongue out, he might just be able to catch those clear beads being milked from Tenpou's cock, and he'd just about stopped caring how desperate that'd make him look if he tried. "I'm all for sharing. Sharing is good."

"So you'll trust me next time, then?"

That brought him up short, cut through the haze of lust and dragged his eyes up without one trace of a grin. Tenpou might be smiling, but his eyes were dead serious, and the urge to joke had never been further from Kenren's mind.

"Yeah," he said. "I trust you."

Green eyes softened, one corner of Tenpou's mouth turning up in reply.

He didn't flinch when the little knife appeared out of nowhere in Tenpou's hand, not even when it cut down toward him. He relaxed instead, let Tenpou make short work of the bandages holding him, and came up out of the chair with a speed that belied the ache in his broken ribs. Tenpou smirked at him when he took the man in his arms, at least until Kenren claimed his mouth for a hard, devouring kiss.

Tenpou arched a puzzled brow at him when he turned them both and sat the man down in the chair he'd just vacated. "Two minutes," he said, flashing a pair of fingers and a pained grimace, and sprinted pell-mell for the attached bathroom in the other room.

Tenpou's laughter followed him, but that was pretty much the usual run of things. He didn't mind. So long as the man didn't laugh at him in bed, he could get his giggles wherever he needed to.


End file.
